1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to freeform drawing. More particularly, the disclosure relates to freeform drawing with edge detection.
2. General Background
Systems have been developed to allow users to draw various types of drawings. These systems vary in complexity so that a user ranging from the leisure artist to the professional developer has the tools that will be helpful in his or her artistic ventures.
Some of these systems allow a user to perform freeform drawing. The freeform drawing tool may be useful to a leisure or professional user. However, current freeform drawing tools are limited in their abilities. The user is not provided with enough supportive functionality to encapsulate the benefits of freeform drawing.
Further, in the physical world, a user can place a pen against an edge of a support tool such as a ruler. The user receives haptic feedback as a result of whether the pen is against the edge or not. However, in the virtual world, haptic feedback is currently not provided for support drawing tools. Accordingly, a user may have difficulty lining up an edge of a support drawing tool with a virtual pen.